


A Thousand Years Later

by 256NatLiz



Series: Kaitober [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Friendship, Robot, dead friend, musician - Freeform, passed away, singers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/256NatLiz/pseuds/256NatLiz
Summary: He has stayed by her side, long after her burial.They used to sing together.Now, he must sing on his own.
Series: Kaitober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950145
Kudos: 2





	A Thousand Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Thousand Year Solo" written by yanagi.  
> The song first appeared in the Project Diva games, often as an unlockable song.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_wMhfm4dpc (A version from Project Diva Arcade)

He knelt in front of the stone. It had been years since he’d left this spot. He couldn’t bear for her to be left alone. Long ago, they’d promised they’d always be together. He had taken that promise very literally.  
The flowers were no longer in bloom. Withered stalks rustled in the wind, brushing along his pants and coat.  
The guitar leaning against the stone whistled as wind blew through it.  
He looked up. That guitar was hers. It should have been buried with her. Instead, it stands against her headstone, waiting for a musician who will never return to play it.  
He stood.  
“I’m sorry, friend. I cannot stay any longer.” He looked at his hand. “This body will start wasting away soon. I must share our songs before that happens. Before I rust; before I break apart.” He walked forward and placed a hand on the headstone.  
“Worry not, friend. I, Kaito, will continue to sing to the heavens until this voice breaks.” He looked up. The moon was shining brightly, bathing the hill in its ethereal light.  
A drop of liquid fell down his cheek, but he still smiled.  
“Yes. I must continue to sing. To sing for you who cannot anymore.”  
He stepped back and looked at the headstone and guitar one last time.  
As he turned, a gear in his hip popped out of and back into place. It faltered his first steps.  
But he was on his way. To where, he knew not. But he was going to sing. Nothing was going to stop him.


End file.
